civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Australia (Billy Hughes)
Australia led by Billy Hughes is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions from DarthKyofu, Chrisy15, JFD, TopHatPaladin, and Typhlomence. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Melbourne with Nassau, and Sydney with Visby. Overview 'Australia' For most of its history, the land known as "Australia" has been inhabited by various Aboriginal peoples, who were isolated from the rest of the world. Upon the European discovery of this vast landmass in 1606, many countries tried to take portions of it. Eventually, the British took the entire island of Australia, turning it into one of their most prosperous - and largest - colonies. Due to the vast amount of available land, the British Empire sent convicts to the territory, as a way of keeping the British Isles crime-free. Eventually, in 1901, Australia got its first Prime Minister, and eventually independence from Great Britain. As a newly-formed nation, Australia joined the First and Second World Wars, helping to put its place on the world map. Today, Australia is one of the most visited tourist destinations in the world, as well as having strong economic and political links with other countries. Billy Hughes Billy Hughes, best known as the Labor Party Prime Minister who steered Australia through the First World War, was a lifelong Australian politician. Though he was born in London to Welsh Parents in the year 1862, he emigrated to Australia in 1884 in search of better opportunities than in Britain, and from there would go on to not only become Australia’s longest-serving politicians, but become one of the most venerated Australians in history, whose impact has lasted far longer than a single lifetime. 'Dawn of Man' "Good day to you, William Morris Hughes, Prime Minister of Australia! You led your young and optimistic country through the tumultuous Great War, where Australia forged its national identity in the fires of Europe. Loyal and steadfast throughout your tenure, you spurred the troops onto victory and ensured Australia was placed among the great powers in the negotiations of peace! To this day you hold the record for the longest serving Member of Parliament in Australian history, sitting in office from Federation until your death, and making your mark on the country with every opportunity. Truly, you are one of the most influential politicans in the history of this great Commonwealth! Oh Billy Hughes, the people call out for the Little Digger once more! Will you give them your guidance, to ensure greatness for Australia? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Australia. The name's Billy Hughes, and this country needs me. Does your country need you?" Defeat: "W-what? This is unacceptable! You'll see! I'll have you!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *1 Magistrate. *Cities without a Constabulary have a chance to enter Resistance.|rewards = Free Police Station in every city with a Constabulary. *Police Stations cost no Maintenance, and increase Production towards Land Units by 10%.}} Gold. *2_iCulture Culture. *2 Magistrates.|rewards = 1 Free Social Policy. *Adopting Social Policies additionally provides points towards a Great Scientist in the Capital.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating your anzac biscuits and signing up in droves. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Design, Code, Art (Civ Icon, Light Horse Icon), Text *''Urdnot_Scott'': Design *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''JFD'': Lua *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon) *''TopHatPaladin'': Art (River-class Icon) *''Typhlomence'': Art (Light Horse Model) *''Lime'': Pedias *''Danrell'': River-Class Model Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Australia Category:Senshidenshi